Hatred
by Ulquiorra-kun
Summary: Even best friends fight.


Ulquiorra: I don't own any of the characters. T.T

Sakura Haruno was making a present for Sasuke since Valentine's Day was one week away. Ino told Sakura that they should have a party, so everyone could have fun.'' Sakura! We'll play games, eat food, dance to music, and talk!'' Ino said ignored her. She was too busy wrapping up Sasuke's present. Ino threw a pillow at Sakura's forehead.  
'' Don't ignore me, you jerk!'' Ino shouted.

'' It's not like I ignore you on purpose, you pig! Oink-oink!'' Sakura said.'' Listen,here! If it wasn't for me, you would still be crying because no one like you or wanted to be your friend! I gave you that red ribbon for a reason, idiot!'' Ino yelled. "So what? I didn't ask for you to come save me!Why does Shikamaru like you again? Oh, I know! Ino is so stupid, he fell in love with a scatterbrain!'' Sakura began.'' If he was so smart , he should had known you are so weak and pathetic!''

'' Oh, yeah! Well... You ,shut up! I can be strong! Look at you! Sakura, do you think Sasuke will ever like you! I mean you guys are just friends! From my point of view, you are the weakest on your team... You need Sasuke and Naruto to help you win your battles...I can fight my own.. The truth hurts, Sakura!'' Ino explained.'' I won't let you insult my teammates or my friends either... If you think I'm weak, then you need to look at yourself in the mirror.'' Sakura slapped Ino.'' We're not friends, anymore...''

Ino pushed Sakura, Sakura fell on Sasuke's present? ''YOU did that on purpose!'' Sakura screamed.'' Oops, my bad!'' Ino said sarcastically.'' Oh,well...''Ino began to walked downstairs...'' I'm having the party at my house and no losers are invited.. Oh! That's means you, Sakura!'' "Good! I'll make sure I'll be the one to crash your party! Sakura said to herself.

Valentine's Day...

Ino told all her friends to come to her house at 6:00p.m. Shino and Rock Lee visited Sakura.'' Hi, Lee! What's up, Shino?'' Sakura said smiled. '' Are you going to Ino's party?'' '' Yeah, Sakura! It will be lots of fun!'' Lee added.'' You must be ready, right?'''' Well, I don't know... I got plans to do, but I'll make sure I'll come when I can...'' Sakura started to say.'' Don't worry! Have fun without me until I get there..''

Shino and Lee exchanged glances.''Lee, let's go! We need to get ready!'' Shino said in a hurry. As they headed out the door, Sakura smiled... 6:00 P.M. '' Hi, everyone!'' Ino said happily.'' Come on, in!'' Ino's living room looked beautiful. The table was loaded with delicious food, the presents piled up neatly by the couch, balloons floating in the air, and music playing softly as her friends walked in.

'' Oh, Neji! Let's dance!'' Tenten said with excitement. "Fine.. just one dance..'' Neji complained.'' I'm gonna hate this...'' Ino laughed and noticed Gaara was there, too.'' Hi, I didn't think you were gonna come... I meant that.. it's nice to see you, too.. Gaara.''

He frowned.''I told him he had to come...'' Temari spoken.'' I couldn't leave him by himself..'' Gaara made a face at his sister. Kankuro tooked a picture of them.'' Sweet! I'll put this in our photo book!'' Gaara gave him an evil look."Or I could just delete this picture!"

Everyone dance to the music except for Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, and Choji.  
They just talked about their favorite hobbies. Later, Ino passed out gifts for everyone..but there was one gift left..'' Is that present for Sakura?'' Naruto asked.'' Is she coming?''

Ino cried..The lights turned off...A shadow appeared in front of Ino and pour the punch bowl on her new dress?Sasuke turned on the light switch.'' Sakura?'' Kiba said surprisedly..'' Why?'' '' You still hate me, Sakura?'' Ino shouted. "I guess so, Ino! You ruined my present! Now your dress is a mess!'' Sakura shouted. '' You won.. Sakura..'' Ino said sadly..'' I was just going come get you.. I still wanted to be your friend...I see your true colors.''

'' Ino-'' Sakura began to say. Ino shooked her head.'' No.. I'm not sorry for anything...! You happy, now! I hate you, Sakura! You disgust me! A real friend should know how to get over agruments and try to settle things the right way! Since, you hate me so much... we can't be friends..Are you done pushing me away...You shattered my hopes on being your friend again...It was nice knowing you, Sakura..''

Ino ran upstairs and Shikamaru followed her.'' Dude! I was so gonna drink that punch!'' Naruto said angruily.'' Funny thing, Ino was sad because you weren't here..'' Sasuke said.'' But you hurt her even more.. Are you satisfied, now?''

Sakura sat down on the ground.'' I guess she hates me, now...'' Everyone had a rough day... So much for Valentine's Day...

Sakura: Friends and love makes people stronger...Hatred causes pain and misery... Even hatred could change a person emotionally...It could make you turn against your friends, make you closer to your enemies...Your friends are disappearing one by one...but you are so far away...you think it's just a dream...until...you are swallowed by anger and loneliness...

Ulquiorra: I don't like sad stories but I had to make this one.


End file.
